Firestormblaze/Relationships
Friends/Rivals BrolyXMasters Masters has been like a brother to Blaze, and they watch each others backs. There were times when Blaze had made Masters mad, and forced them to some-what seperate, but they remained friends at the end of it. They are alot like, even if they don't admit it. They respect each other enough to tell each other certain things, and they both don't trust anyone. Masters and Blaze both share similar tastes when it comes to girls; seeing as Blaze was constantly flirting with Faviola, during the time Fave and Masters were a couple. Through the time they have spent together, Blaze has learned to respect Masters' relationship with Faviola. In Masters' absence, when Faviola was dared to kiss Blaze, he tried to avoid it at all costs, but didn't succeed. He later explained to Masters' upon his return that he didn't really have, nor want anything to do with the game, or kissing her. AngelusLapis For the most part, Blaze and Angel have once had a decent relationship, although slightly underdeveloped. Sometimes they would talk among themselves about team matters, and even about relationships there as well. Then they grew apart in the "Divided We Fall" episodes. They began to argue, and curse at each other. After the incident was resolved they still shared a minor rivalry, which continued, when Angel went AWOL. During Angel's absense he shared with the others, about his disappointment with Angel's recent behavior. Faviola tried to convince him that he was a kind person, but based on his ealier behavior Blaze disagreed. When Angel returned, they continued to fight. Faviola had enough, and had them seperated. Upon being reunited, the two developed more respect for one another, and now remain friends, and allies. Aides Aides is one of Blaze's best friends. While they are obviously best friends, they enjoy to talk about more intellectual things. They have quite often joined together to help others, and try to make peace among their friends. When Blaze would try to flirt with Faviola, Aides was not sure if he really liked her, or not. As did Faviola. FSB hadn't known that the two had dated, and though they had more of a "big brother-little sister" relationship. When he received a message from Aides' meter/gauntlet, at one point in Season 3, Aides said it wasn't him, but his little brother playing on his communication device. From that moment on, Blaze became suspicious of Aides. Phoenix7 Blaze and Phoenix7 have a slightly underdeveloped relationship. They talk sometimes, hardly but still they do. They are often compared by Faviola when they do something stupid, or annoying. Phoenix trusts Blaze enough to give him something special to him (his BD account), and have him return it. Though they are hardly seen together. Littleseed Littleseed is the girl closest to Blaze (who she calls 'fire'), he treats her as one of his siblings. They play and hangout alot, and enjoy each others company; but from time-to-time, Blaze does get on Seed's nerves, and acts more immature than a big brother figure. During the "Divided We Fall" episodes, Firestormblaze chose her side, with Aides, to stop the conflict, with Faviola and Angel, that was partly his fault. Bendo LordMagma LordMagma is brother of SaberX, and like a brother to Blaze. A really annoying brother. Blaze does his best to help Magma, and keep him in line. He calls him "Mag". Lord Magma and Blaze were often seen goofing around with each other, much to other's annoyance. In fact, the childlike nature of their characters usually resulted in them sharing in on a joke or react very similarly to games and activities, such as both of them making fun of DarkusMaster84's hair, or something stupid. Blaze has only one problem with him though. When Magma goes after one of his sisters, or friends, like they're a piece of meat. Blaze has shown many times that he has more respect for women then he had when he was younger; and tries to turn Magma on the same path. Pyrosmaster Rayne ScorchB RayneHaos A friendly enemy, to him. They get along occasionally. But they also have their feuds. When on equal terms they are a great pair. But when on seperate pages, they are like fire and ice. She seems to care for him, to a certain extent. SaberX SaberX is one of Blaze's many best friends, having met and been friends before the creation Bakugan Dimensions. While they are obviously best friends, they enjoy to poke fun at and mock each other when one or the other fails at something. They enjoy similar interests, such as, Lemon pie, music, Tv, Pizza, girls, etc. Airzel-of-Haos Since Airzel and Firestormblaze met, they were rivals. They have their arguments, and fights, but in their own way, it's an idea of fun, or just insanity. Most of the time they're near one another, they're fighting. They have different morals, and idea's, and don't work well together. They're always arguing about who the leader is, so they always take different sides. Though when they're not fighting, they do take time to hangout and talk about girls, or something casual. Most of the time, he and Airzel are at each other's throats and rarely see eye-to-eye on anything. In recent events, Airzel's rivalry with Firestormblaze has grown larger than ever before. The two argue more, and brawl more, instead of hangout and talk. Their fights anger those around them. Though Blaze does not believe he is the bad guy in these situations, the odds are usually in Airzel's favor. Because of Airzel's reputation, people are more likely to believe Airzel, over Blaze. When more people realize who Airzel truly is, he becomes more of a promoter towards Airzel's down fall, but is not above helping Airzel when he is in need, or standing up for him, when being accused of things he did not do. Vampierator121 Blaze and 121 or 'White Fang' as he called her, shared a close bond. They were friends during the time of BD, and presumably still are now. They gave each other names calling one another 'Whitewolf' (Blaze) and 'White Fang' (Vampierator) or sometimes he'd just call her 'Fang'. They'd meet in the park, near the woods, or in neathia, to talk to each other. They'd talk about their families, and friends, and lives at home. Some people said they spent so much time together, that they though they were a couple. Melissa14 Julie22 Rileyfreeman10 Riley, like most people, thinks of Blaze as an older brother; and Blaze sees him as a younger. Blaze gives him advice, such as battle advice, who to pick a fight with, and who not to pick a fight with. Firestone Jadestone Jadestone, was an annoying darkus brawler,who really liked to push The Sacred 7's buttons. Very cocky and thought he was so strong; he was brave (brave in a foolish way), enough to take Angel's (which he refered to as "Devil") challenge, which started from a taunt saying he was a joke. Fire and Jadestone first met when this "dude" named Xclaw was chasing (probably stalking) Fire, and Jadestone "saved" Fire. When Fire and Jadestone became rivals, Fire refered to him as "No-stones". Eventually, Jadestone realized he could not beat Fire and Angel to show them how good he really was before BD shut down, so he called a truce. Pyruskid45 When Blaze first met Kid, he saw him as an annoying child. He then realized he was just another one of his fans. Blaze not only considers him to be a fan, but an ally, and a friend. Jacob Reign Firestormblaze and Jacob are friends. They share jokes, and personal opinions about certain matters, with each other. Ingramhelixx CodyRing JoseDragon22 DarkusMaster84 The relationship of DM84 and FSB is unknown. They can be enemies at one moment, and friends the next. Their rivalry is usually based on problems with LordMagma. Blaze doesn't seem to trust or like 84. I wouldn't ever think of letting him near his sister Lily. So he became her royal guard to protect her against brawlers like him. Though 84 said he was in good terms with the former queen of Gundalia, he still didn't believe him. Even when his sister gave the word that he was ok, he still kept a close eye on him, seeing as he was once an enemy of the crown, and only wanted it for himself. When Blaze faced off against 84 in battle, he lost misserably, and wanted a rematch, which never happened. DarkusMaster15 DarkusMaster15 and Firestormblaze had a brief incounter. They faced of in battle once, and Blaze was the victor. They respect one another, and hope to face off again, some day. DarkusWolf28 DarkusWolf28 or 'Wolf' is a friend of Blaze's. She trusts him, and they get along just fine. When the two first met, she was cold, shady and didn't like him, because he was weak. Blaze really liked her, and was determined to see her beyond the mask. He couldn't resist her 'hard-to-get' behavior. They would battle, and she would disappear. He wanted to see more of her though. Soon Blaze didn't see her anymore; but she then appeared in Neathia once, and excepted him as a friend. She was different somehow. Blaze thought she was sick, or cloned, or she just was, off. He learned to except the new Wolf, and they remain friends today. DinoQueen13 Dylanh7 Dylanh7 is one of Blaze's many rivals, in battle. Blaze met Dylan in battle once and when he was victorious, it made dylan hungry for revenge. In the Season 3 episode "A Chance For Revenge!", Blaze re-appeared in the woods, where he found Dylan. Dylan challenged him, for a chance for revenge, and took the battle by storm. Eggman82 Eggy and Blaze are really good friends as well as strong rivals; They've always got each others' back in any situation. They used to constantly duke it out at the Neathian Battlefield-- which fostered their respect for each other as battlers. Kyleronco Kyleronco and Blaze were once rivals, in battle, but are now the best of friends. Winx Winx and FSB are good friends. Strategist ShunSkyress16 Sky is one of Blaze's best friends. They don't hangout as much as they used to, but still they do. Sky is the best Ventus brawler he knows, and will support her as much as he can, even if it means physically lifting her off the ground. He is also determined to beat her, but has never actually succeeded. Tremayel Blaze and Tremayel are friends; and like all of his friends he may enjoy doing favors for them. Once Blaze did Tremayel a great deal, and Blaze passed it on as just a favor, saying "It's no big deal". Tremayel insisted he paid Blaze back but once again, he resisted. SpectraFaintom When Blaze first arrived in Beyview, Spectra (or Spec as he calls him) was one of the first people he met. They hung out almost everyday. They were like brothers, and still are. Though they started to see alot less of each other when Blaze joined The Sacred 7. Awesomebrawler43 Awesome was Blaze's first friend in Beyview. They usually hung around downtown in the shopping district, or at the dojo. Blaze gave Awesome tips and advice, about brawling, and they brawled until they were out of it. ScarRedNovaDragon VentusApprentice Nyxie Blaze and Nyxie are friends. Though he didn't always appreciate her trying to get his attention by at one point "testing" him to see if he would cheat on Isabrat. After that he identified her as a "good friend" to Izzy. Not long after that she stated that she really did like Blaze, and wanted him to date her, instead of Isabrat. Thus Isabrat went and talked to her about it. Nyxie kept at it, for a while, but Blaze might have some-what liked the attention so he didn't talk harsh to her. Though he was almost completely unfazed by her flirtatious behavior towards him. Nyxie in time took the hint that Blaze wasn't interested, and let him be. It is still unknown if she still has an attraction to him. Steth Maelstrom Apocalypse Apocalyspe and Firestormblaze are friends and rivals, always trying to bring the best out each other. They watch each others backs, and they like to talk about brawling, and they have fun when they hangout. AkuaPha Nuzamaki90 Jayron Darkus15 Doomplayer Doomplayer and Firestormblaze, are childhood friends. They play pranks on each other, and get along great. They have alot in common, being sarcastic, having emo/goth girl friends, and enjoying the same activities. They get along like brothers, poking fun at each other but always at the other's back when necessary. They've grown up together and are very close. Lady Doom Although Gwen seems to hate Blaze, their relationship is more complex than that. They were childhood friends, having met at the age of 12 and 13. It is implied they have at least gone out on a date. After Blaze left the Doom Crew, he and Lady Doom grew apart. She hates him for leaving her, and the team. Aqua Rules Even though they are nearly polar opposites they have a balanced relationship. He made friends with Blaze the second they met. As of Mechtogan Battle Aqua is his official sidekick. Unfortunately their Bakugan often clash like children. When Ingram appears they often tag together. They first meet in Forbidden but FSB does not know who that is until Arc 2 of season 4. Their mutual rivalry with Airzel-of-haos also helped bond them. In episode 30, FSB encourages AR, Rubanoid, Silent Strike and Faser not to back down against Savage-Darkus, Dharako and Ryuuga during the battle. Aqua also invited Blaze to search for Lightning Ingram in episode 46, and he accepts. When Aquos returns in season 5, it temporarily turns to a small conflict. Baku-Cool Enemies Inevitable Doom InevitableDoom and Blaze’s relationship is rather cold, as Doom, or "IDoom" as Blaze calls him, thinks he is very childish. Kevin30 When Kevin first met Blaze, he asked him if Blazewind was his sister. Blaze then answered his question with another question, stating, "Who's asking ?". Kevin told his side of the story to Blaze, and he did what he could to protect his sister, but admitted to being her brother. Kevin met Blaze again, dealing with his other sister Lillybeth. Blaze then learned that he had a "family enemy", because Kevin was an enemy of both his sisters. Fire Ingram AngelofDeath Firestormblaze and The AngelofDeath, are bitter enemies. While fighting one another, they exchange insults, and bad puns. Blaze considers him a personal enemy, due to AOD being responsible for his mothers death. When he kills him in the episode, "Conqueror of Death" it is believe that Firestormblaze, is finally at peace. Relatives Lillybeth Lillybeth is the elder sister of Blaze. She let him serve as a body guard when she was being hunted. They often kept a decent relationship, by not bickering back and forth like children. Blaze cared for his sister as he should, but sometimes he was a little over protective. Blaze is very attached to his sister. He even spent time training her to use Bakugan. Blazewind Blazewind is the younger sister of Firestormblaze. They share the name Blaze, though her brothers human name is "Blake". PurpleSuicune Purple and Blaze are best friends. He is/was not aware that she is also his sister. Love Interests Rose Blaze and Rose didn't get along when they first met, he flirted with her continuously, and she tried to avoid him. Though she seemed to be attracted to him. They frequently argued about trivial matters. By spending time together they learned to respect, and eventually love one another. They have similar interests, including music, and hobbies. They are also quite competitive toward each other like when they play video games together. Blaze repeatedly referres to her by the name "Beautiful", or "Babe". Their relationship went through a slight rough patch, where the two broke up temporarily. They soon got back together. Isabrat Isabrat and Firestormblaze dated for two to four months. Their relationship first began when Isabrat asked Blaze out, at a Bakugan tournament (most likely because he was the most powerful brawler there). Blaze couldn't deny . They began to hang around their schools, and other places around town. Then there came a time when they didn't see each other for a while. You could call it, a long distance relationship, or taking a break. Then Isabrat's friend, Nyxie, came along. She asked if they were still dating. When Blaze said yes, she took him to see her again. A month later they departed. Faviola Blaze had kind of a "crush" on Faviola. It often showed itself by his constant flirtatious remarks. They flirted back and forth, now and then. With him always initiating it. Though Faviola wasn't interested. Then she grew to become like a sister to him. Then they grew apart, until they were almost mortal enemies. Faviola almost never wanted Blaze around, it is still unknown to him why. The two would snipe at each other and trade insults, but at the core of it is a friendship, perhaps even a hint of romance, that only Blaze will admit to. They are now once again friends, talking, to each other every now, and then. Category:Relationships Category:Firestormblaze